Two centers of the University of California, Irvine (the Chao Family Comprehensive Cancer Center and the Center for Health Policy and Research) in collaboration with the National Office of Samoan Affairs (NOSA) and eight community-based organizations propose to establish the Pacific Islander Cancer Control Network (PICCN) that will improve cancer awareness, enhance recruitment to clinical trials, and increase the number of cancer control investigators among American Samoans, Native Hawaiians, Tongans, and Chimorras/-Guamanians in the United States. The community- based organizations are located in California, Washington, Utah, Hawaii, American Samoa, and Guam-states and territories in which the large majority of Pacific Islanders reside. A Steering Committee with membership from the community-based organizations, UCI, NOSA, NCI, and voluntary groups concerned with cancer control will coordinate the network activities. The activities that will increase awareness include assessing existing cancer education materials aimed at Pacific Islanders, working with the Cancer Information System to modify existing materials when necessary, developing new culturally-sensitive materials when appropriate, and distributing the materials in an culturally sensitive manner. The PICCN will enhance recruitment of Pacific Islanders to clinical trials by establishing relationships with cancer centers, making them aware of existing cancer center studies, and developing culturally appropriate recruitment materials when necessary. The network will promote participation of Pacific Islander scientists in research by identifying potential candidates, informing them about existing cancer control training opportunities, developing a new training opportunity at UCI, and providing mentors to help with the development of pilot projects and RO1 applications. Major strengths of the proposal include a research team with a strong record of collaboration with Pacific Islander populations; a "grass roots" approach that allows the community-based organizations to determine their cancer control priorities; the involvement of an NCI comprehensive cancer center; and a strong process and outcome evaluation plan.